


I think I like them...(discontinued for now)

by Super_un_stable



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Gentle Kissing, Italian desserts, Kissing Booths, Meet-Cute, This ship is cute, im also calling it Italian desserts, kinda just winging this thing, thats all for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_un_stable/pseuds/Super_un_stable
Summary: After ratarang and Muffins have a romantic juncture , they find it hard to get out of each other’s mind.
Relationships: Ratarang/Muffins (Mao Mao)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Kissing booth

Muffins hummed a sweet and soft tune of her favorite song. She was picking some berries at in the trees that were on the outer line of the valley. 

She was filling a small basket and she was almost done until something caught her eye. At just the outside of the valley gate was some sort of stand, it was odd. Sure she had seen lemonade and cake stands tons of time but never outside the valley. It was extremely dangerous and not to mention fairly bad for business. Nobody went out of the valley so it’s not like they would catch any customers.

Muffins grew extremely curious, no sweetiepie would ever leave the valley. Something was definitely up. She was aware of the whole ‘curiosity killed the cat’ thing but the. Again it was just outside the valley. How much danger could she really get into? 

She stood there and thought for a long bit. Wondering if she should really do what she wanted to. 

The mouse took a deep breath and calmed down. 

“Ok I’ll just take a quick look! How bad can that be?” She said to herself. 

She stood on the outside of the valley wall and quickly rushed over to the wooden stand she had seen, feeling still fairly frightened of what could definitely happen. She took a deep breath as soon as she reached the counter, feeling a bit proud of herself for not getting eaten. She calmed down and looked up at the sign. She expected it to say something like lemonade or something generic but rather it said

“Kissing stand for a loser” the top read, the writing was in a dark yellow spray paint and sloppy handwriting. 

She tilted her head, now this was really weird. No one had ever made a kissing booth type of thing before. Except for that one thing pinky did a while ago. She shuttered in the horrible memories of that incident.

She looked around I see if anyone was there. Nobody. 

Muffins would have thought that whatever this stand was had been abandoned but despite its, ‘raggedy’ appearance, it seemed fresh. If that made sense.

She looked on its counter and saw a old and beaten down bell on top.

The mouse shrugged, it’s not like she had anything to lose, what would e the harm. She rang the bell.

To her surprise, as soon as she did she heard a loud bump from under the table followed by a “Ow!”.The person slipped up from under the table they had been in. Looking kinda tired and confused, still rubbing his head. 

Ratarang!?!

One of those sky pirates!? How could this?- why would- what was going on!?!

Muffins yelled a bit in shock of the man she saw. Making him do the same, feeling surprised. 

“Ahhh!” He Yelped

Muffins fell to the ground in fright. 

“HELP HELP! SHERIFFS!” She called out for in fear of her safety.

“Hey hey hey! Dont call them! Please! Uhh I didn’t means to scare ya! I-I swear!” He said leaning over the booth waving his hands. “I was just doing this thing for my friends and I got tired! I didn’t expect anyone to come!” He explained.

Muffins stopped screaming for a moment. “So this wasn’t a trap?” She asked

“No! I promise! Just please don’t call me over! I just got my arm fixed!” He said

Muffins nodded with a stern face making him sigh in relief. 

“Ohh thank god! Thought I was dead meat!” He said. 

Muffins stood up and looked at his table. “Sooo Uhh what is this all for?” She asked catching ratarang off guard a bit. He wasn’t expecting her to stick around.

“Oh! Umm see what had happened is I lost da bet between me and my friends and they uhh made stay out here in this booth thingie till sun fall or I.... actually got a kiss...” he explained.

“Oh.” She said standing up.

“.....”

“So dI’d you actually expect someone to come or-

“Uhh I don’t- i mean like- it’s kinda hard to- ahem... I- I didn’t really expect nobody” he said rubbing the back of his head.” 

“Well yeah I wouldn’t either” she said 

They looked at each other 

“I Mean not that your ugly or anything, you’re super attractive it just that you went to a place that nobody goes to so like... ya know” she said a bit nervous.

“Did she just say I was.. attractive!?” Ratarang said in his mind looking at her.

“W-well yeah I guess that true, but... you came” he said

Muffins turned pink really quick, “oh... well.. I suppose I did” she said looking down pointing the tips of both her index fingers together. 

Ratarang turned red himself, seeing her reaction. 

There was a chunk of awkward silence yet again and muffins said something, breaking it.

“Soo is there like a currency or something? Like do I have to pay?” 

Ratarang felt really hot.

“I mean no, you have to pay if ya wanted to-

“I-I mean not that I would kiss you! I just met like-

They kept spitting out things trying to fix the train wreck of a conversation they were having. Only to make things worse every time they said something.

After a bit they just stayed silent for a bit.

Ratarang was panicking in his head, not sure what to say. He knew that the first two times she was the one to say something and he wanted to do it this time.

“Ok ok, don’t screw this up!” He said in his mind.

“Ummm so I can only assume that you came here for a reason.” He said trying to get into a sly and confident position, only to look more awkward. 

“Ohh well I didn’t know what the stand was for a first.... but I guess I am here”. She said

That actually worked?

Ratarang cleared his throat 

“.....”

This time rather than just saying something they kinda just leaned closer to each other.

Inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter, their mouths moved closer and closer to the other’s.

Neither of them would have ever guessed for this to happen. Him kissing a sweetiepie, his boss would kill him. Her kissing a sky pirate, what would the town think?

But dispate it all they moved in for a soft and passionate ki-

Before they could move an inch closer a large beam shot down at the stand, missing Muffins but hit ratarang and destroying his stand. She gasp at this, in complete shock. 

The rat groaned feeling dizzy. 

Soon enough the sheriffs department had shown up.

Ratarang saw them and knew he was in serious trouble, he tried to scurry away but Badgerclops stepped on him with his foot like a cockroach. He grunted in pain as the weight of the badger crushed his small body. 

“Fear not Muffins, we’re here to help you” Mao Mao said boldly.

“Oh uhhh thanks?” She said 

“Agh! Come on man, I wasn’t even hurting nobody” Ratarang groaned.

“Whatever man, just scram before I make you” Badgerclops said pointing he laser at him. 

Ratarang ran off into the woods to his friends.

“You should be more carful” adorabat said 

Muffins nodded before they all took her back to the valley.

—————-

“Sorry about the sheriffs department wreck your stand son” Boss Hosstrich said 

“Yeahh maybe that whole kissing booth thing was a bad idea.” Orangusnake said 

Ratarang shrugged a bit, staying quiet. “You alright there?” Boss Hosstrich asked a hit worried.

“Yeah I’m.... I’m alright, just bummed” he said.

“Bummed? You’re the one who didn’t want to go make that booth? Why are you bummed?” Rammaraffe asked.

“Uhhhh I don’t know man, just am” he lied. He didn’t want to say anything that had happened, worried about the judgment to come. Also scared of how his boss would reacts. He’d probably get kicked out if he told what actually happened.

He sighed softly, wondering about her.

——————

Muffins sighed as she put the pie into the oven. What even was that. She was thinking crazy. Just the idea of actually being with one of those wicked sky pirates was just insane. It was a good thing that the sheriffs stepped in before anything else could happen. 

......

But why couldn’t she stop thinking about him?


	2. Can’t sleep

Uhhh for the ones that are a bit curious on why I deleted one of my works, I have a complete explanation for it on chapter one of a new book I made called announcement book, it explains it there! I would recommend that you go and look at it (it’s more of an apology really :/) 

Anyway hope you enjoy!

———————-———————-———————-————

Ratarang gave a soft sigh as he sat on dug through a pile of garbage. He still couldn't get that whole kissing booth thing out of his head. 

Ughhh

Why'd he have to lose that stupid bet! Now he was stuck with this. 

"You alright? You've been acting all weird for a while now?" Ramaraffe asked extending her neck over to him. 

"Ehhh I'm alright ova here...", "just tired I guess" he answered.

Orangusnake looked up and saw that it t was getting late, "hmmm, it's getting dark you guys, lets call it a day" he said. They all nodded in agreement, they were ready to head home. They all stop scrounging around and followed home. Ratarang has hopped on ramaraffe's shoulder and stayed quiet. He wasn't upset just distracted that's all. 

He wasn't even completely sure on what he was feeling. But whatever it was. It was a lot. 

"Pshh it's ain't nothing special" ratarang said to himself in denial. "I'm sure I'll get over it by tomorrow".

"....."

Ratarang laid in his old and musty bed, it had been awake for hours, still thinking about, Muffins.

"Oh boy..." he said sternly.

—————-

Muffins was chopping up some chocolate for a new dessert. Whenever she was stressed or couldn't sleep she would result to what she called, 'intense baking'.  
By now she had already made 4 new pies with two other ones still in the oven. She was trying her best to get her mind straight. No matter what she did she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. 

Why'd she have to go over to that stupid stand! It was such a dumb idea, what was she thinking?! 

The event kept flashing through her head. How she was just a moment away from kissing, Ratarang and how she actually wanted it to happen. She got so distracted from this she had lost focus on her cutting and accidentally cut the tip of her index finger, causing it to bleed. The mouse winced in pain, waving her finger around and blowing on it.

She sighed in annoyance before getting a bandaid and putting it on. She took the pies out of the oven and placed them in the fridge, she put away the rest of the cooking supply away. 

She decided that she needed to rest up for the night. She put on her pajamas and laid down. She shut her eyes and waited for sleep to come. 

....

.....

She couldn't sleep. She felt so awake. She tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable, with no success. 

She groaned. 

Please don't because of....him- NO!

There was no way that she was losing sleep because of him. That's impossible! She hadn't even looked at a man ever since her boyfriend died. Leaving her to raise a child on her own. She was always to busy with her business and her child to think of dating, not that there were any good men in this valley.

Even if she had something for anyone, the last person it would be is that villainous sky pirate. And it's not like she had felt something about him like that before. So why now? 

He’s all she could think about, she couldn’t sleep with him on her mind. 

She gave a tired sigh, why was she doing this to herself? She knew that liking him would only lead to bad things, so why? 

Muffins couldn’t explain her feelings, she just knew she was feeling them. A lot.


End file.
